HPC02
is the second episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The episode focuses on introducing Hanasaki Tsubomi to Pretty Cure and the Tree of Hearts, as well as making her realize the power inside of her as she must try to save Kurumi Erika. Synopsis After transforming and naming, Cure Blossom gets cheered at by Chypre and Coffret, but Sasorina tells the Desertrian to attack them, causing Cure Blossom to panic and jump away, but because pf her new powers, jumps several hundred meters in the air, which panics her even fruther thanks to her fear of heights. When she lands on the ground again, Coffret asks Chypre if it was a good idea to make Tsubomi Pretty Cure, which makes Chypre wonder. The Desertrian comes closer, which causes Cure Blossom to panic and run around, eventually hitting a tree because her Pretty Cure powers makes her unable to stop normally. Again and again she and the fairies have to avoid the Desertrian, but it ends with Cure Blossom just hitting another tree. Sasorina wonders if she really is Pretty Cure, and Cure Blossom admits that her powers are too strong and that she cannot control it. When the Desert Apostle tells the Desertrian to finish her off, Cure Blossom once again runs away, but the fairies tries to stop her by holding her skirt, embarassing them all. Sasorina stops her from running away by attacking her with her hair, and the Desertrian takes a strong hold on her to squeeze her to death. Just as Cure Blossom is about to give up, a rose petal falls down, and the scenery turns dark and blue. A storm of rose petals forces the Desertrian to let go of Cure Blossom, and when it disappears, a mysterious man is protecting her. Seeing his gentle face, she falls asleep, and the fairies thanks him for saving her. Just as sasorina orders the Desertrian to attack, he uses a heart-shaped item to distract them long enough for him to disappear with Cure Blossom and the fairies. Tsubomi wakes up by the sound of her grandmother calling her name. She finds herself in her grandmother's botanic garden, and Kaoruko explains that she found her there. Chypre and Coffret come out from the stomach of a giant creature and hug Kaoruko, calling her "Cure Flower". Tsubomi is shocked that she knows them and that they called her Cure Flower, and Kaoruko admits that she used to be Pretty Cure. She says that although she has always been the director of the botanic garden, when she did research on the Tree of Hearts, she met Coupe amd became a Cure. Chypre and Coffret are shocked to see Coupe there, and exclaims their admiration for him, making Tsubomi feel awkward. When the fairies call Tsubomi the history's weakest Cure, Kaoruko gets an explanation about the situation. In return, Kaoruko explains to Tsubomi the concept of the Tree of Hearts and the Heart Flowers. Coffret then gives Tsubomi the crystal of Kurumi Erika, whose Heart Flower was stolen. Just then, an explosion occurs, and they go out to find the Desertrian and Sasorina, who tell them that this time, they will not get away. The Desertrian, being made out of Erika's negative feelings, admits that Erika only wanted to make Tsubomi popular, but that her older sister still treats her like a child. Seeing Erika's body in pain, Chypre sees that more flowers of Erika's Heart Flower, the white cyclamen, is turning red. Tsubomi is informed that white cyclamen means purity, the red cyclamens means jealousy, and that when all the flowers have turned red, the Heart Flower will wilt, making Erika sleep inside the crystal in eternity. Tsubomi tries to find her Heart Perfume, but does not find it. The Desertrian prepares to attack, and they all hide behind the bushes. Kaoruko gives Tsubomi the Heart Perfume, stating that it was laying beside her when she found her. Telling Erika to keep fighting, Tsubomi stands before the Desertrian and transforms into Cure Blossom, claiming that she will save Erika. She manages to fight it in the beginning, but again runs away when the Desertrian creates a giant hammer and gains the ability to teleport. Cure Blossom them falls before some wild flowers, and by witnessing the Desertrian destroying them, gains a new power. She destroys the giant hammer and beats down the monster. Although surprised at her rise of power, Sasorina uses her tail hair to grab her, and prepares to stab her with her poison needle. However, angry at Sasorina for stepping on people's heart, releases herself and drags Sasorina down. Chypre and Coffret explains to her that in order to properly defeat the Desertrian and take back Erika's Heart Flower, she needs to summon her Blossom Tact. Summoning it and using Pink Forte Wave, The Desertrian is purified and separates into the doll and the Heart Flower, which changes back to the original color. Connecting the two crystals, Erika returns to normal, and apologizes to Tsubomi for her energic personality. Tsubomi promises to join Erika's fashion club as long as Erika makes the doll from before pretty again. After thanking Tsubomi and her grandmother she leaves, and Chypre lets out a Heart Seed. Kaoruko explains that the Heart Seed is born from the Heart Flower when it is purified, and Coffret gives Tsubomi the Heart Pot, where she must collect all the Heart Flowers in order to restore the Tree of Hearts. Kaoruko warns Tsubomi that the Desert Apostles' attacks will keep getting stronger, but Chypre is assured the Tsubomi is all right. Coffret admits his doubt for Tsubomi being the history's weakest Cure, and wants to find someone to become a Cure so that he can be a partner, too. On their way home, Kaoruko again warns Tsubomi about Pretty Cure's powers, and Tsubomi tells that she feels like she has changed by becoming Cure Blossom. Her grandmother admits her worry for Tsubomi getting into danger, but Tsubomi assures her that she will be okay. Ready to give her best, she falls backwards into a bush, and the episode ends with them all laughing under one shining star. Major Events *The first Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Hanasaki Kaoruko used to be Pretty Cure. *Hanasaki Tsubomi joins the fashion club. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika *Chypre *Coffret *Sasorina *Desertrian *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Mysterious Guy Trivia *This is the first time a Cure needs a whole episode to be able to control her Pretty Cure powers. Category:Episodes